Tama
Tama is a white tiger and Nagi's pet. He is often seen teasing Hayate and often seen with Klaus. Tama also enjoys the super rich life style that he would not accept ordinary food but Matsuzaka beef and expensive tuna fish. He is also able to speak the human language though very few like Hayate and Wataru knows of this. He was also jealous of Shiranui and Hayate because he thought that they snatched Nagi away from him and fought for Nagi's attention. Usually when Tama is speaking or involved in a comical situation, he looks rather cartoony and, when standing on his hind legs, is about human size. He appears this way in most of his appearances, although he will occasionally be drawn in his actual size and appearance like the time Hayate and Ayumu saw him for the first time on different occasions. He has been known to imitate other people's voices, and has done a perfect imitation of Nagi once. Story Nagi found Tama, still a cub, in Africa while she was exploring there when she was younger. It should be noted there are actually no tigers in Africa, that's why Nagi was convinced Tama was a cat. Nagi took care of Tama and made him a member of the family since then. When Hayate settled in the mansion as a butler for Nagi, he was surprised to see Tama, now a huge white tiger, sleeping with Nagi. But Nagi told him that there is no danger since Tama is just a cat. However Tama is only friendly to Nagi and Maria, he is actually quite hostile to others including Klaus. Hayate's and Tama's first meeting ended up with them fighting in Maria's garden but was abruptly stopped by Maria before they did anymore damage to her garden. Shortly after this Tama revealed to Hayate that he could speak the human language. From that point on Tama has been shown doing various human activities and walking on 2 legs when he is alone or with Hayate. He still hides his true nature from Nagi and Maria, because he does not want to shatter the dreams of girls. However it seems Tama likes to shatter the dreams of boys as had no problems speaking in front of Wataru when he was caught smelling Isumi's stole. He then tried to humiliate Wataru by spreading a rumor about what he had just seen using the computer and internet. Fortunately for Wataru he was stopped by Hayate before he could do anything serious. As time passed, Tama got used to having Hayate in the mansion but soon enough another antagonist appeared. This time it was in the form of a kitten named Shiranui. This was the cat Hinagiku picked up and through some circumstances Hayate ended up bringing him to Nagi's mansion. Nagi quickly took a liking to Shiranui; Tama was jealous but pretended to act mature saying that no matter what happens he will still be Nagi's number 1. This quickly changes when Tama was told by Nagi to stay away from her room so as not to scare Shiranui. Tama then tried to get rid of Shiranui by framing him with destroying Nagi's manga using artificial cat paw prints. In a twist of fate, Shiranui tore Nagi's manga in front of Hayate and Tama. Shocked Tama immediately tried to piece back the pages together but bad luck struck him as Nagi came in and saw Tama holding the shredded pieces of her manga. She then locked him up as punishment while Hayate remained quiet saying that this was karma for trying to get rid of Shiranui. Tama and Shiranui would later share the spotlight again. Tama was chasing Shiranui around the mansion when they were accidentally locked up and brought to an unknown location. Having been brought up in the Sanzenin mansion Tama was inexperienced with the outside world. Tama and Shiranui worked together to make their way back home. In the end they were able to steal Izumi's mobile phone and used it to ask for directions. On their way back home Shiranui was about to get hit by a truck. Conflicted with wanting to save the cat and with wanting to get rid of him, Tama hesitated before he finally pushed Shiranui away but he in turn was going to get hit. Luckily Hayate came right in time to save Tama. Throughout the series Tama makes other short appearances including taking a bath in the onsen and trying to burn Hayate's passport out of jealousy since he was going to be left behind during vacation. Later it turned out that the passport Tama burned belonged to Klaus.